Crazy Coupe 88
Crazy Coupe 88 was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 8 of Robot Wars, built by a Barnsley-based team. It lost its Group Battle after being flipped by Beast and immobilised by Dead Metal. Design Crazy Coupe 88 was an invertible robot, and was constructed from 3mm aluminium checker plate, over Kevlar/Carbon-Fibre under-armour. It featured a different spinning weapon at each end. At the front of the robot is a 17-inch horizontal bar spinner, which rotates at 2450rpm. The back end of the robot was covered by a vertical spinning disc, which was tipped with elongated blades, in order to try and use the disc as a lifter. It was driven by two scooter motors, but its wheels were highly exposed, and Crazy Coupe 88 became immobile under little pressure in battle. Etymology The robot's name is based on the Wacky Races cartoon, and the Kill Bill film series - 'Coupe' comes from the Creepy Coupe car in Wacky Races, while the Crazy 88 gang in Kill Bill determined the remainder of the name. The Team Team Crazy 88 are a South Yorkshire-based team with years of roboteering experience, having previously competed in Series 7 with Hodaf the Bad, with Crazy Coupe 88 being the fifth robot that the team had built to enter Robot Wars. The team is captained by Tyrone Ellis, aged 47 at the time of Series 8, and an electrical engineer by trade. Tyrone Ellis was the builder of Crazy Coupe 88, and son Finn Ellis drove the robot in battle. The team also featured Tyrone's partner at the time of the series, Emma Hall, and her son Dan Stiff, the latter of whom operated the weapons of Crazy Coupe 88. Robot History Series 8 Crazy Coupe 88 appeared in Heat 5, where it faced Beast, Gabriel and Infernal Contraption in its first round melee. However, it entered at an immediate disadvantage, as its 200amp gearbox had been erroneously rated at 50amps when it entered the arena. It managed to attack the HDPE wheels of Gabriel on its first attack, but after being unable to catch its opponents, Crazy Coupe 88 was thrown over by Beast. After this, Crazy Coupe 88 drove straight into the clutches of Dead Metal, which slammed it into the arena wall and cut in with its saw. Crazy Coupe 88 was instantly immobilised by this House Robot attack, and was eliminated from the competition, suffering an extra attack from Dead Metal while being counted out. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record CC 88.jpg|Crazy Coupe 88 during construction Crazycoupee88gateway.jpg|Team Crazy 88 enter the arena crazy coupee s8 arena.png|Crazy Coupe 88 in the arena Outside Robot Wars Crazy Coupe 88 was retired immediately after its appearance on Robot Wars, and was directly replaced by Iron Heart 88. Wardog.jpg|Wardog Dead Bod.jpg|Dead Bod, after Wardog was sold and renamed Frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein After building Iron Heart 88, Tyrone Ellis also built Wardog, an invertible robot which weighed 99kg, and its spinning bar could reach top speeds of 190mph. However, the continued ban on spinning weapons at live events meant that Tyrone Ellis could not use the robot until he had already decided to sell the robot to Team ULL, who rebranded the robot as Dead Bod. Tyrone Ellis also built another pneumatic flipper named Frankenstein, using a thinner flipping arm, which competed at Extreme Robots events in September 2018. Tyrone Ellis also stated plans to build a flipper named Rusty Old Spoon. Tyrone Ellis competed on the Chinese TV show Clash Bots, on a fictitiously villainous team alongside John Findlay, Peter Redmond, and their Chinese captain, where he was the driver of Smasher. Trivia *According to the Robot Wars website, builder Tyrone Ellis has worked on robots while wearing a Star Wars Stormtrooper outfit. *Of the three robots to appear on the show that came from South Yorkshire, Crazy Coupe 88 was the third of the three from Barnsley, and the third to lose its only battle. External Links *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-8/week-5/crazy-coupe-88/ Crazy Coupe 88 on the Robot Wars website] *Team Crazy 88 Facebook Page Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from South Yorkshire Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots which debuted in Series 8 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 8 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Teams which competed in Clash Bots Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 9 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 10